Les pirates ne sont pas des monstres
by Elan du Lac
Summary: Cet OS est basé sur la fic Les Pirates du Cabaret Noir de Kalincka, c'est un UA ,de la fin de l'affrontement entre les pirates et les marines lors du chapitre "Pelle contre Sabre" si je me souviens bien, où le capitaine de l'Axolot est fait prisonnier par l'équipage du Vol-au-Vent.


 **Cet OS est basé sur la fic Les Pirates du Cabaret Noir de Kalincka, c'est un UA de la fin de l'affrontement entre les pirates et les marines lors du chapitre "Pelle contre Sabre" si je me souviens bien. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de la fin de mon OS mais je n'arrivais pas à écrire mieux ou plus, j'en suis désolée. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

* * *

Les pirates encerclaient Patrick, le colt de Victor, placé entre ses reins, le forçait à avancer en direction de leur bateau. François marchait à côté d'Antoine qui le tenait fermement par le bras pour l'empêcher de sauter à la gorge de Victor. Sitôt qu'ils eurent traverser la planche de bois qui reliait les deux navires, Ginger et Yéyé la retirèrent prestement.

Patrick semblait faire preuve d'un calme total pourtant être à la merci de l'équipage du Vol-au-Vent le stressait énormément. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas tué, c'était comme ça que faisait les pirates et ceux en face de lui étaient réputés pour leur cruauté et leur férocité.Antoine fit signe à Victor de baisser son arme. Le Vol-au-Vent s'éloignait rapidement du navire de la Marine, Patrick regardait le bateau tâchant de rester calme, bien qu'il craigne que l'impact du au boulet de canon n'entraîne le naufrage du navire et la mort de ses hommes. Antoine parla calmement, son air joyeux et enfantin avait reprit place sur son visage. Il prit Patrick par le bras, l'entraînant vers sa cabine. L'amiral se laissa faire, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur son navire qui disparaissait au loin.

Antoine le fit entrer dans la pièce modestement décorée et l'invita à s'asseoir. Patrick prit place en face de lui devant un bureau. Il resta silencieux, s'il parlait maintenant alors Antoine comprendrait que cela lui importait de savoir et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer la moindre faiblesse maintenant.

\- Alors, de quoi veux-tu parler? demanda-t-il nonchalamment au pirate.

Antoine sourit.

\- De beaucoup de choses, mais puisque tu vas passer pas mal de temps avec nous, j'ai pensé qu'il serait bon qu'on fasse connaissance.

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de faire connaissance avec toi et ta bande de dégénérés, répondit sèchement Patrick.

Le visage d'Antoine afficha une expression de colère, il lança un regard haineux au marine.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais d'insulter mon équipage si tu tiens à rester entier, menaça-t-il.

Patrick resta de marbre.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous si protecteurs les uns envers les autres? questionna-t-il.

\- Ils sont mon équipage et je suis leur capitaine, navré pour toi que tes hommes se fichent de ton sort, répondit le pirate.

L'espace d'un instant la sérénité du capitaine de l'Axolot disparut mais il parvint à contenir sa colère. Antoine s'en voulut un peu en voyant le calme de l'autre se fissurer, il n'aimait pas être méchant mais l'attitude et les préjugés des marines l'énervaient au plus haut point.

\- Tu préfères être enfermé, ou rester avec mon équipage ?

Patrick le fixa, un air surprit sur le visage. Antoine soupira, ainsi les marines, les prenaient vraiment pour des monstres.

\- Pourquoi? demanda Patrick. Il serait bien plus simple de me tuer.

\- Et tu le mériterais, ajouta Antoine, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois quelqu'un de mauvais.

Patrick, le fixait, hébété, évidemment qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, c'était les pirates les méchants.

\- J'aimerais qu'à terme tu rejoignes mon équipage, annonça Antoine en souriant en voyant le marine prendre un air choqué.

\- Jamais je ne trahirais les miens ! s'offusqua l'amiral.

\- J'espère que tu changeras d'avis, répondit le capitaine des pirates d'un ton triste.

Patrick le fixait, un éclat de colère brillant dans ses yeux.

\- Tu vas dormir dans la cale pour l'instant, dans la journée tu resteras avec nous et il vaudrait mieux que tu obéisses à mon commandement, l'informa Antoine d'un ton sec.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa cabine, faisant ainsi tomber François qui avait cherché à espionner leur conversation.

\- Je te laisse t'en occuper, lui annonça Antoine en s'éloignant en direction du pont.

Patrick et François se toisèrent. Le pelletier s'approcha de Patrick et l'attrapant par le bras, il l'entraîna sans ménagement vers la cale. Patrick grimaça, la main de François serrait son bras avec trop de force. Arrivé dans la cale, le fossoyeur ouvrit une porte, révélant une petite pièce où ne se trouvait qu'une paillasse. Patrick fut violemment poussé à l'intérieur, et la porte se referma aussitôt.

François se dépêcha de remonter sur le pont, il rejoignit aussitôt Tim, son ami semblait inquiet pour lui. Tous se demandait pourquoi Antoine avait fait un prisonnier alors que c'était contraire à leurs habitudes.

Leur capitaine se trouvait à la barre, entouré par Ginger et Links, Mathieu était près de Bob, dont le bras avait été soigné. Victor et Yéyé se tenaient à l'écart, les deux amis semblaient avoir une conversation quelque peu houleuse. Tout semblait parfaitement normal.

Seul dans le noir, l'amiral de la marine désespérait, il ne comprenait pas les buts d'Antoine en le gardant en vie. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il aurait du mourir. Cependant sa religion lui interdisait le suicide et par delà la honte d'avoir été fait prisonnier, il y avait aussi la honte d'être un poids mort, si la marine le récupérait, il serait déchu de son rang et sévèrement réprimandé, publiquement. Il se coucha sur la paillasse, ferma les yeux. Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir, qu'il aille à l'encontre de sa morale ou pas, il était perdu. Il en aurait presque pleurer mais ça aurait été se montrer encore plus faible.

Il passa de longues heures sans pouvoir dormir, à attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose, mais il ne se passait rien, alors le sommeil finit par l'emporter.

La porte fut rouverte le lendemain, le pirate avec qui François s'était disputé le droit de le tuer se tenait devant lui.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda ironiquement le pirate en lui faisant signe de sortir.

Patrick le suivit sur le pont. Il observa le groupe de pirates ,vivant paisiblement sa vie, se sentant mal à l'aise au milieu d'eux.

\- Antoine a dit que tu resterais avec moi pour l'instant, j'te jure que si tu fais quoi que ce soit qui pourrait causer un problème j'te massacre, c'est clair ? lui demanda Victor en le regardant, une lumière meurtrière dans le regard.

Patrick peina à soutenir ce regard empli de haine à son égard. Il déglutit péniblement.

\- Je n'ai de toute façon pas d'autre choix, répondit-il d'un ton hautain.

Victor le toisa cruellement avant de l'informer qu'il avait deux heures pour nettoyer le pont du navire et de murmurer à son oreille qu'il le punirait personnellement s'il n'avait pas finit dans le délai imparti. Il fut violemment poussé au sol et tomba à genoux.

Victor lui asséna un coup de pieds puis s'éloigna. Se mordant les lèvres pour étouffer un gémissement de douleur, Patrick se mit rapidement au travail. Nettoyer le pont de ce navire en deux heures c'était impossible même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. Il travailla rapidement, faisant de son mieux pour que le pont brille, mais les deux heures s'écoulèrent vite et le sourire carnassiers sur les lèvres de Victor, lorsqu'il vint vers lui, l'inquiéta fortement. Victor saisit Patrick à la gorge et le frappa violemment au visage, un gémissement de douleur échappa à l'amiral. Un sentiment de peur l'étreignit.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est impossible de finir ça en aussi peu de temps, s'excusa-t-il

Et il comprit au sourire du pirate qu'il le savait et qu'il l'avait fait exprès, il reçut un autre coup de poing dans le ventre cette fois, cela lui coupa la respiration quelques secondes. Le pirate allait le frapper de nouveau mais il fut retenu par un de ses camarades.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? l'interrompit le pirate qui possédait Durendal, il avait tant pourchassé ce jeune homme que celui-ci devait le haïr au moins autant que François.

Patrick leva les yeux vers lui, inquiet.

\- Rien, je m'amuse, annonça Victor.

Le jeune homme soupira.

\- Laisse-le, je vais m'en occuper.

Victor eut l'air déçu et s'éloigna à contre cœur après avoir bousculé Patrick, le faisant tomber au sol. Le marine peina à se relever sous le regard froid du pirate resté à côté de lui.

\- Je m'appelle Tim, se présenta-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait neutre mais où l'on percevait quand même un dégoût.

Patrick hocha la tête ne sachant que faire d'autre. La main du pirate se posa brusquement sur sa joue et il remarqua alors qu'il y avait du sang sur son visage. Le pirate lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec lui vers les entrailles du navire. Patrick le suivit, de plus en plus inquiet à chaque pas. Tim le fit entrer dans une pièce où se trouvait un homme chauve. Celui-ci leva un regard interrogatif vers Tim en voyant l'état du marine.

-Victor a décidé de jouer avec lui, informa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, nota le scientifique. Assis toi là, ordonna-t-il à Patrick en lui indiquant un lit.

Le marine inquiet lui obéit. Le scientifique prit un chiffon propre contre lequel il appliqua un flacon d'alcool, puis il s'approcha du marine et appliqua le tissu sur son visage. Patrick grimaça, il ressentait une sensation de brûlure. Le chauve déplaça le tissu effaçant en même temps le sang sur le visage de son patient, il appuya fortement le tissu contre une plaie qui saignait toujours arrachant un faible gémissement au marine. Antoine entra brusquement dans la pièce et c'est seulement à ce moment que Patrick remarqua que Tim était sorti.

\- Bruce, il va bien ?demanda le capitaine.

\- Il ira bien, cependant je pense que l'une des plaies nécessite quelques points de suture, répondit nonchalamment le scientifique.

Patrick frissonna involontairement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était blessé mais c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait sans qu'il puisse se défendre contre son assaillant. Antoine le remarqua, il s'approcha de Patrick et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Patrick le fixa, surprit, pourquoi s'excusa-t-il ? Il était un pirate nom de dieu alors pourquoi s'excusait-il au près d'un marine ? Il ne le comprenait pas ce capitaine pirate.

Antoine resta là le temps que Bruce suture la plaie de Patrick et Antoine s'empara de la main du marine, la serrant dans la sienne le temps du soin. Patrick fit de son mieux pour rester stoïque, ne voulant pas montrer la moindre trace de faiblesse, il avait honte de s'être montré faible face à Victor et Tim.

\- Tu veux finir la journée avec Victor et Tim ou tu veux faire autre chose? demanda Antoine.

\- Je … peux choisir? demanda Patrick de plus en plus étonné par ce pirate.

Antoine hocha la tête, lui souriant amicalement.

\- Tu me proposes quoi d'autres à faire? demanda Patrick, un plus assuré.

\- La bibliothèque ou le ménage, suggéra Antoine en souriant.

Le visage de Patrick s'illumina, non seulement il allait être tranquille mais en plus il pourrait probablement en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il cherchait.

\- La bibliothèque !

\- Très bien, tu resteras avec Mathieu pendant ce temps, il te diras ce que tu as à faire.

Antoine accompagna Patrick jusqu'à la bibliothèque, tentant d'avoir une discussion amicale avec l'amiral mais celui-ci ne répondit que par des phrases courtes et passe-partout au grand dam du capitaine pirate.

À l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, il y avait Mathieu mais aussi François, le pelletier fusilla le marine du regard.

\- Soyez sages !ordonna Antoine en quittant aussitôt la pièce alors que l'atmosphère s'alourdissait.

Patrick, marcha vers les deux pirates d'un pas confiant, il essayait de juguler la colère qu'il ressentait à l'égard du fossoyeur. Mathieu sourit presque gentiment à Patrick, le marine lui rendit son sourire par réflexes. Ce jeune homme avait beau être un changeur d'âme, il lui rappelait Marc, l'une de ses plus jeunes recrues, il espérait qu'il n'avait pas été blessé dans l'affrontement.

\- Tu vas m'aider à classer les livres, annonça Mathieu, cette bibliothèque est un vrai bazar !

Patrick hocha la tête, décidément ce changeur d'âme était étonnant, comme tout cet équipage d'ailleurs, des pirates qui se veulent gentils quelle idée !songea l'amiral.

François resta assit sur une chaise les regardant enlever les livres des étagères afin de les classer avec soin. Mathieu pourtant finit par mettre le pelletier au travail. Il lui fit ranger les livres que lui et Patrick venaient de finir de classer, il essaya aussi d'engager la conversation entre les deux ennemis. Leur travail dura jusqu'au soir et c'est avec une angoisse croissante que Patrick vit le soleil se coucher.

François lui jetait parfois des regards en coin, ce qui était d'autant plus inquiétant. Moins d'une heure plus tard Antoine vint, il jeta un œil aux livres pas encore rangés.

\- Vous avez bien avancé, nota-t-il en souriant.

Patrick pensant sa remarque ironique, lui jeta un regard noir. Antoine, décidant de ne pas en tenir compte, l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'entraîna avec lui. Le marine avança docilement, espérant ne pas retourner tout de suite dans la cale. Antoine le guidait, Mathieu et François étaient juste derrière eux. Ils entrèrent dans une salle à manger où tout le reste de l'équipage était réuni.

Des sourires furent adressés à Antoine et Mathieu, François partit rapidement rejoindre Ginger et Tim. Patrick resta près d'Antoine durant le repas, il resta silencieux ne parlant que lorsque que quelqu'un lui parlait et ce uniquement avec des phrases courtes. La plupart des regards posés sur lui était emprunt de méfiance et de haine, et Patrick les comprenait néanmoins tous ces regards le mettait mal à l'aise.

C'est François qui l'emmena jusqu'à la cale, son ancien ami le tenait fermement par le poignet, lui faisant mal. Le fossoyeur le fit entrer dans la petite salle de la cale, le poussant violemment, ce qui le fit tomber.

\- Antoine a tord, tu ne seras jamais l'un des nôtres ! s'exclama le pelletier avec colère.

Patrick leva un regard sombre vers lui.

\- Je ne veux pas devenir comme vous, je veux juste rester en vie! cria-t-il en réponse alors que la porte se refermait.

Il s'effondra sur la paillasse, tremblant presque, il ne se sortirait jamais de cette situation, s'échapper et retourner avec les siens seraient la honte et le déshonneur mais rester avec ces pirates serait pire à la honte et au déshonneur s'ajoutait le rejet et la haine. Seul le capitaine et le jeune Mathieu semblait vouloir de lui sur ce navire. Il s'endormit, sombrant dans des cauchemars.

\- Aller debout !cria une voix joyeuse.

Patrick ouvrit les yeux en maugréant, Mathieu se tenait devant lui.

\- Dépêche toi ! Il faut qu'on finisse de ranger la bibliothèque !

Le marine pas très réveillé le suivit aussitôt, il était fatigué pas physiquement mais mentalement. François et Tim était dans la bibliothèque. Patrick restant prudemment près de Mathieu se mit rapidement au travail. À un moment le jeune homme lui tendit un livre, lui demandant de quoi parlait le livre et Patrick reconnu un ouvrage traitant d'anciennes légendes qui jadis avait appartenu à la bibliothèque royale. Mathieu le regarda étrangement puis avoua qu'il ne savait pas très bien lire. - Tu voudra que je t'aide à apprendre quand on aura finit ?proposa-t-il, supposant que c'était ce que le jeune homme souhaitait entendre. Mathieu sourit acceptant avec plaisir, ce qui provoqua des mines catastrophées chez Tim et François, eux aussi pouvait apprendre au jeune homme à lire si celui-ci y tenait mais pas un marine.

François se leva d'un bond, il marcha droit sur eux et saisit Patrick par la gorge et le plaqua contre l'un des murs de la salle. L'amiral le regardait dans les yeux, surprit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria Mathieu inquiet pour l'amiral.

François l'ignora et serrant fortement la gorge de Patrick le faisant gémir de douleur.

\- En dehors du travail qu'Antoine te demande, je t'interdis de parler avec Mathieu, ou je te fracasserais le crâne, menaça-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Patrick tremblait légèrement, cherchant à reprendre contenance.

\- Sors d'ici ! s'exclama soudainement Mathieu.

François le regarda, sans lâcher Patrick, il frappa le marine d'un coup de poing au visage puis le projeta violemment au sol.

Mathieu le regarda d'un air choqué et il se précipita vers Patrick, inquiet. Le marine était sonné, un bleu de plus s'afficherait sur son visage mais à part ça il avait l'air d'aller bien. Il se releva avec l'aide du changeur d'âme qui lançait à François des regards furieux. Patrick se remit au travail, dans un silence pesant. Son tic nerveux à la main droite se faisait plus présent et gênait ses mouvements. Il fit malencontreusement tomber un livre qui atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Patrick le ramassa aussitôt, le regard noir de François braqué sur lui. Lorsqu'il eut récupéré le livre sous la table, le fossoyeur parlementait à voix basse avec Tim, ne faisant plus attention à lui.

Mathieu essayait de rassurer l'amiral mais celui-ci ne lui répondait quasiment rien. Le jeune changeur d'âme peinait à supporter l'ambiance pesante qui s'était installée.

\- Dis tu veux bien me lire une de ces légendes? demanda Mathieu à Patrick.

Le marine pâlit, il jeta un regard en coin aux deux pirates, ceux-ci ne réagissant pas, il acquiesça et ouvrit le livre de légendes.

Il en choisit une qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps puis de sa voix calme et grave il commença à lire, Mathieu l'écoutait, fasciné, complètement absorbé par l'histoire. François et Tim finirent par l'écouter eux aussi, le pelletier se rappelait de cette légende, il la connaissait depuis toujours.

Lorsque Patrick eut finit de raconter Mathieu le fixait, les yeux brillant, un sourire aux lèvres alors que François dardait sur lui un regard glacial. Tim fut le premier à parler.

\- Tu racontes bien, nota-t-il.

Patrick le dévisagea, étonné. François se leva et entraîna Tim avec lui, les deux hommes quittèrent la salle. Patrick et Mathieu se remirent au travail, achevant presque le rangement de la bibliothèque. Mathieu posait souvent des questions sur les titres des livres et Patrick faisait de son mieux pour lui répondre, il se sentait presque heureux en compagnie du changeur d'âme, la joie de vivre du jeune homme réussissait presque à lui faire oublier l'horreur de sa situation.

Victor entra dans la bibliothèque, il darda son regard sur le marine. Celui-ci soutint son regard, cachant son inquiétude. Le pirate finit par sourire. Il resta les aider à ranger la bibliothèque, parlant de tout et de rien avec Mathieu et il tenta à plusieurs reprises d'engager la conversation avec le marine mais Patrick se contentait de répondre par des phrases courtes, polies mais très froides. Pourtant il ne se découragea pas et lorsque Mathieu quitta la bibliothèque pour rejoindre Antoine, un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres du pirate. Patrick eut envie de partir en courant en le voyant venir vers lui, mais il resta immobile, il n'allait pas se laisser intimider par un pirate.

Le bras de Victor se posa autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui. Instinctivement Patrick s'écarta mais la poigne de l'ancien détenu se resserra.

\- Ne bouges pas petit amiral, gronda le pirate.

Patrick rougi de honte à ce surnom qu'il jugea dégradant, il resta immobile bien qu'il ait envie de frapper violemment Victor. L'autre main du pirate se posa sur sa joue, caressant doucement sa peau, effleurant les blessures qu'il lui avait faites. Patrick frémit, il se dégagea brusquement de la prise du pirate.

\- Ne me touche pas !

\- Oh allons ne fais pas ton effarouché ! s'exclama Victor avec un rictus moqueur.

Il projeta violemment le marine contre le mur, avant de lui asséner un violent coup dans l'estomac. Patrick se plia en deux sous l'effet du coup. Le pirate lui asséna quelques autres coups avant de mordre sauvagement son cou, laissant une marque sur son cou. Patrick se démenait pour lui échapper, mais le pirate le maintint immobile, le frappant de plus en plus violemment. Le marine finit par laisser échapper des gémissements de douleurs, il arrêta de se débattre, cherchant à se protéger des coups. Bientôt il s'effondra contre le corps du pirate, ne parvenant plus à tenir debout, haletant, pleurant presque.

\- Tu vois, petit amiral, faut pas m'énerver, sinon ça finira mal pour toi, susurra Victor.

Il effleura doucement la mâchoire de Patrick.

\- T'es beau tu sais, murmura le pirate, j'aime pas François non plus et je crois que tu peux m'être utile contre lui.

Patrick le regarda, rougissant, il secoua la tête.

\- J'ai pas envie de t'être utile, murmura-t-il appréhendant la réaction de l'homme.

\- Je m'en doutais, répondit Victor en riant. Mais ça ne change rien, tu me seras utile que tu le veuilles ou non, néanmoins si tu es sage, je serais gentil avec toi.

Et il s'empara des lèvres du marine, dans un baiser violent, Patrick le regardait, se laissant faire, une vague de peur l'étreignit. Il se dégagea vivement de l'emprise du pirate et titubant il couru hors de la bibliothèque. Dans sa précipitation il heurta François, le pelletier le toisa , à la fois méprisant et haineux alors qu'il balbutiait un « désolé ».

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais seul et hors de la bibliothèque? questionna François d'un ton plus froid que la Sibérie.

Patrick déglutit péniblement.  
\- Victor m'a agressé, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il vit avec surprise les yeux de François se teinter d'inquiétude, avant de se teinter de colère.

\- Il t'a touché ?

Patrick ne comprenant pas sa colère, hocha la tête. En réaction le pelletier l'attira contre lui, tirant ses cheveux, il lui fit pencher la tête en arrière et posa ses lèvre sur sa gorge dévoilée, il l'embrassa doucement, puis il le mordit violemment, laissant une marque sur sa peau, Patrick gémit faiblement, n'osant pas se débattre.

\- Tu es à moi, gronda le fossoyeur.

Il le fixa, ses yeux sombres brillant de colère. Patrick le fixait, en colère de n'être considéré que comme un objet, et effrayé par l'attitude de François.

\- Je dois voir ton capitaine, déclara-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait fier.

\- Je vais t'accompagner, je ne te lâche plus dorénavant, répondit simplement François.

Et passant son bras autour de la taille de Patrick, il l'entraîna vers la cabine d'Antoine. Leur court trajet se fit dans un silence pesant. Patrick se sentait mal à l'aise.

Antoine était sur le pont riant avec Mathieu, Bob et Tim. Tous les regards se posèrent sur les deux arrivants. Patrick gêné se dégagea sèchement de l'emprise du fossoyeur.

\- J'aimerai te parler … en privé, demanda-t-il à Antoine.

Le capitaine hocha la tête et il s'éloigna avec le marine.

\- François et Victor semblent me trouver à leur goût et cela me déplais beaucoup, je ne suis ni une poupée, ni un pantin !asséna-t-il d'un ton où on sentait poindre de l'inquiétude.

\- J'en suis désolé, répondit sincèrement Antoine.

Le capitaine voulut poser sa main sur son épaule en un geste réconfortant mais il n'osa pas par crainte qu'il ne l'interprète mal. Patrick le regarda, d'un air effrayé, ce regard fit mal au cœur d'Antoine, il voulait que chacun soit en sécurité sur son bateau.

\- J-je veux pas appartenir à quelqu'un, murmura le marine tremblant.

Antoine le serra contre lui, comme il l'aurait fait avec Mathieu.

\- Tu n'appartiens à personne, calme toi, je te protégerai.

Les tremblements de Patrick s'intensifièrent, il se mit à pleurer violemment, honteux de ne pas réussir à contenir ses sentiments. Antoine le serra contre lui, cherchant à l'apaiser, il ne savait pas quoi faire.  
\- Je te protégerai jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, chuchota Antoine en caressant timidement les cheveux du marine.

Patrick pleura longtemps dans les bras du pirate, il se maudissait intérieurement de sa faiblesse. La chaleur des bras d'Antoine était réconfortante, et ce n'était pas normal.

\- S'il te plaît, murmura Patrick.

Avec douceur Antoine aida Patrick à se redresser, inquiet pour le marine, il le garda serré contre lui puisqu'il ne cherchait pas à se dégager.

\- Tu vas rencontrer le reste de l'équipage, annonça Antoine, ils sont plus sympathiques que Victor, ajouta-t-il face à son regard inquiet.

\- Je ne veux pas, murmura Patrick.

\- Tu es un capitaine de la marine pas un enfant traumatisé, lança Antoine pour le secouer.

Patrick comprit son intention et un petit sourire éclaira ses lèvres et il emboîta le pas au capitaine pirate.

Mais il se figea en remarquant la présence de Victor sur le pont, s'agrippant au bras d'Antoine, le capitaine lui sourit l'encourageant.

Patrick resta prudemment près de lui. Les regards des pirates se rivèrent sur eux deux, un éclat de haine dans les yeux de Victor, de la colère dans ceux de François, de la méfiance dans ceux des autres mais un petit sourire encourageant éclairait le visage de Tim et Mathieu lui souriait franchement.

Antoine l'encourageant, il bafouilla quelques mots, faisant rire Mathieu.

\- Je ne te savais pas si timide, sourit François le faisant rougir.

\- Arrêtes, il est déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça ! intervient Kriss, amusé par la timidité soudaine du marine.

Patrick perdu les regardait, tellement étonné par leur comportement. Ils n'avaient pas l'air méchant à part Victor. Il fixa Antoine complètement perdu.

Le capitaine pirate lui sourit.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous !

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé et me donner des conseils sur la façon dont je peux m'améliorer.**  
 **Je vous aime, bisous et câlins !**


End file.
